Everything is going to be allright
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Yuki, Ryuichi and Suguru are lonely and dumped. They don't like it and they have to do something with it! Ryu x Tatsuha, Yuki x Shuichi, and my favorite Suguru x K! My first fic in english!
1. Big brake up and big came up

All right I'm writing in English. It's a total crap, but it's my first English fic, so don't kill me. Please? I'm already missing polish, but I can't stand that Female Shinigami gets more reviews than me just because she's writing in English. It's just not fair! Injustice! So here I am, trying to write some kind of a loooooong fic with a little bit of humor and a lot of 'fluff and romance' and of course with an happy end. I know I shouldn't have told that, but hey, I don't like reading fics which are totally sweet, cute, lovely etc. and on the end everything is going wrong and everyone is sad or eventually dead. I hate it! So now I will tell you that on the end everyone will be happy and alive! At least that's how it's going to be, but you never now, huh?

And yes, I know that the first chapters completely sucks, but I have to first explain everything and then the action of the fic will actually start, and I hope it will be much more interesting than the beginning.

Pairings: Shuichi x Yuki; Ryuichi x Tatsuha; Suguru x K

Mentioned: Hiro x Ayaka

In the later chapters some: Ryuichi x Yuki, but don't be afraid, The Big Suguru is watching!

Warnings: Yaoi (That's something new… ;), none actual lemons only mentions, a little bit too much guns, alcohol and cigarettes; none drugs, mind you. Oh and almost all of the characters are OOC, but I don't care, and they probably don't as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation and I'm sorry about that, but what can I do? I only borrow them and have a little fun with them... all right, all right... maybe not 'a little'…

Special thanks for FEMALE SHINIGAMI! She's helping me to keep my story living! (I'm doctor Frankenstein and she's my Igor ;P) Gundam bless you, bad girl...

PART ONE – Big brake up and big came up

Shuichi was sitting on the couch in the studio. He looked as if he was crying all night and now he wanted to do that again.

Hiro was kneeling beside him, trying to calm him down.

"Come on, it wasn't the wrong choice. You did what you should have done a long time ago, Shuichi. He wasn't worth you."

"I know... I just... I thought I love him and... Hiro, maybe I should go back and talk with him? Maybe he didn't want to be so cruel..."

"Shuichi! That bastard treated you like a piece of shit since you met him! You moved out and broke up with him, and that was the smartest thing you've ever done!"

"Do you really think so?" asked Shuichi in such a sad tone, that Hiro hugged him tightly.

"Sure, Shuichi... And now come on, we'll take your things to my flat, you have to stay somewhere and you're to miserable to work."

Shindou got up and slowly left the room after his best friend. He still wasn't sure if he made the right decision braking up with Yuki. Well he was a bastard, who was never really paying any attention to Shuichi's problems with Bad Luck. And he really treated the pink-haired boy like nothing more than a piece of shit, but still...

He smiled to him from time to time, and when he did he looked so damn beautiful, handsome and sexy. Sometimes he was so nice to him, and even when he was mad at him he looked so cute...

Unfortunately, the times when Yuki was cute and nice were so rare that they didn't compare to all of the pain he usually caused to Shuichi.

"Come on, Shuichi, concentrate! Today is our biggest concert!"

The rehearsal wasn't going as well as it should have, and Sakano started loosing his patience, which he never have too much. Today was the last, and the biggest, concert in Bad Luck's and Nittle Grasper's tour. It was a big sensation, but Shuichi couldn't stop thinking about the brake, which his band would have after it. He wasn't in the mood for singing and smiling to his public. Even with Ryuichi.

Well... especially with Ryuichi.

The older singer irritated him for some reason. He really didn't know why. Maybe because, when you fill bad and miserable you don't want to listen to a thirty-one years old man who acts like a child and is singing the opening song from Pokémon.

Or maybe because everyone, sometimes, needs a little bit of silence. Even Shuichi. Even Hiro. Even Suguru. Even Sakano. Everyone except Ryuichi. He was talking even in his sleep and only K looks like he could put up with it. Probably he was already accustomed to Ryuichi after the time they spend together in U.S.A.

Or maybe because when you're talking to someone about your love life's problems you don't want to hear that Kumagorou was in the same situation.

Or maybe because their last concert was approaching, and while Shuichi was alone, Ryuichi wasn't. He was with Uesugi.

Well not with Eiri of course! He was with Tatsuha, but still... It was stupid and Shuichi knew it, but he couldn't help himself. He was jealous that Ryuichi found himself a nice and handsome Uesugi, who loved him back, and Shuichi didn't.

"HI EVERYONE!" Ryuichi's scream interrupted the rehearsal. "Shuichi na no da! Today's our last concert! It will be the best! I can hardly wait to the evening no da! You're as excited as I am, aren't you?"

"Yeah, right." murmured Shindou and Hiro gave him a sympathetic look.

The two bands, Sakano and K were currently at the party, which was organized in their hotel and started the moment they came back from the concert. There was also a special lucky group of fans from the concert and now everyone was dancing, talking and drinking.

Almost everyone.

"Come on, Suguru! Just one drink! If you won't like it we'll leave you in peace!" promised Hiro.

"No! I'm not drinking! NO!"

"Only one shot with your band-friends!" Shuichi smiled at the boy.

"No, please... I..." Suguru was desperately looking for some help, but none was coming.

"And? That's all? I'm daf… deaf… defi… definitely not drunk!" said Suguru, while trying to concentrate his eyes on Shindou.

"Sure, did I said that you are?"

"You 'aid that I 'ill fill 'appy when I 'ill be drunk, and I'm not!" screamed Suguru at the pink-haired boy, who only smiled at him.

"I though you said you're not drunk?"

"All right, now I'm drunk" confessed Fujisaki. " But I'm still not happy"

Shuichi stared at younger musician. As for him alcohol was a medicament which make him feel happy and good. He forgot about all of his problems and laughing from everything.

Suguru on the other hand looks like he was going to cry. He never saw him in that kind of mood.

"What's wrong, Suguru?"

"I'm so hopeless and pathetic, and he will never even give me a real smile. Just for me"

Fujisaki was staring at his shoes, and Shuichi started to get scared that maybe he wanted a love confession from his footwear. It was strange fought, even to a quite drunk Shuichi, so he asked to get everything strait.

"Who?"

"The one I think I'm in love with" murmured Fujisaki.

"Left or right?"

"Hm?" Suguru gave Shuichi a funny look.

"I'm asking how he looks like" informed the pink-haired teenager.

"He's tall, and handsome, he has this long, beautiful, gorgeous, blond hair, and..."

"No... it's impossible... " murmured Shuichi, because he knew only one person, who looked quite like that. "You're not in love with K, are you! "

Suguru looked at Shuichi in horror. Fortunately, at the moment a very loud and fast song was played in the room, so no one heard Shuichi's scream.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH K!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" said a horrified Fujisaki.

Unfortunately when Shuichi completely understood his new discovery, he couldn't stop himself. His uncontrolled giggling made his manager come over to them.

"What's going on?" asked K, staring at Fujisaki, probably thinking that Shuichi had already drunk too much that evening to be any help. He doubted if the band leader was able to say anything at the moment, let alone answer his question.

"Um... er... nothing" said the younger boy, blushing a little bit.

"You wouldn't believe, K!" said Shuichi leaning his arm around the Blondie. "He's quite talkative when he's drunk, and he just said, that... mgbfh..." Fujiskaki's hand made a great job at finally shutting the giggling boy up.

"What did our saint Suguru said, to our stupid vocalist?" asked Hiro, who was now standing near them, with his hand resting on Ayaka's hip.

Suguru didn't have a talkative mood anymore, and he would be glad if Shuichi could just shut up as well. Unfortunately someone took his hand from Shuichi's mouth.

"What did he say?" asked Hiro again.

„That he's in love with K! Can you believe it! With Rambo-boy off all people! Oh my God…" and Shu-chan started laughing again.

Everyone appeared to be shocked at first, but after a minute they all joined the pink-haired boy in his laughing. Everyone, except K and Suguru. The Blondie was staring at the furiously blushing boy, who looked so terrified that K desperately wanted to know what to say to him, but sadly – he didn't. He was to shocked.

"You... You're..."

"I think I'd better go" murmured Fujisaki and ran out of the room, silently begging every God in this world to make it just a dream. A horrible, painful, embarrassing nightmare.

TBC...

Please review it!


	2. The other sides of the situation

I know that the first chapters completely sucks, but I have to first explain everything and then the action of the fic will actually start, and I hope it will be much more interesting than the beginning.

Pairings: Shuichi x Yuki; Ryuichi x Tatsuha; Suguru x K

Mentioned: Hiro x Ayaka

In the later chapters some: Ryuichi x Yuki, but don't be afraid, The Big Suguru is watching!

Warnings: Yaoi (That's something new… ;), none actual lemons only mentions, a little bit too much guns, alcohol and cigarettes; none drugs, mind you. Oh and almost all of the characters are OOC, but I don't care, and they probably don't as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation and I'm sorry about that, but what can I do? I only borrow them and have a little fun with them... all right, all right... maybe not 'a little'…

Special thanks for FEMALE SHINIGAMI! She's helping me to keep my story living! (I'm doctor Frankenstein and she's my Igor ;P) Gundam bless you, bad girl...

PART TWO – The other sides of the situations

Suguru got out from the room, where his band should have had their last meeting before the promised brake. Should have, but haven't. Hiro and Shuichi just couldn't concentrate, when they looked at Suguru. They always started giggling again.

Fujisaki leaned on some café-automat and close his eyes. He had enough of it. All right, so maybe he do have quite a big crush on their blond manager, but he still didn't see a reason for the whole studio to laugh from it!

"Is everything all right?" he heard a low voice, which terrified him even more.

"Yes, K. It's just perfect" he couldn't remove a little bit of sarcasm from his voice.

K laughed and Fujisaki opened his eyes to look at him. He was standing not far away from him, with his eyes locked on Suguru's.

"Why on earth did you tell them that you're in love with me? You should have known that they'll be laughing at such stupidities."

The younger man was shocked.

'He didn't believe me. He thinks it was just a joke. I can laugh now and everything will be all right.

Everything will be back to normal.

We won't talk about nothing else but work.

He won't laugh happily.

He won't smile a true smile.

He won't even look at me.

He will think, that there is no one, who can truly love him.'

Suguru approached K, stood on his toes and kissed the older man delicately on his beautiful, pale mouth.

Fujisaki Suguru was sitting in his room and staring at the wall. He was trembling and murmuring to himself. He was terrified. Even now, when he closed his eyes, he could still see that surprise and some kind of even less pleasant feelings in K's eyes. It was horrible.

But the kiss was worth it.

He still could feel that delicate lips brushing his own. It was a very soft and tender kiss, he almost didn't touch him at all. He wanted to kiss him some more, kiss him harder, longer, more deeply and definitely more passionately, but then K broke the kiss and pulled away. He stared on Suguru in such a manner, that the young man ran away. Again.

He was so mad at himself. All right, so even if he did kiss the Blondie he could at least stay where he was! But he didn't. And now he realized that he had to go back to the NG studios and take his Keyboard.

'Keyboard… Keyboard… I've left my Keyboard. Keyb... Key... K...

Oh, God! Stop that nonsense already!

I will go there tomorrow or something, take my K... Keyboard... since I'm probably the only one from that band, who's actually going to practice... '

click, click, click

Fingers of one of the bests novelist in the country were making another beautiful and sad love story. Love. Again.

He couldn't help himself. Even when he started writing something serious full of blood and murders, there was always some love, which was quickly taking control of the plot and in the end it was always a love story.

Say what you want, but Yuki was just romantic and even if he hated it he could do nothing about that.

He didn't like all that sweet words or presents because of Valentine's Day. To say the truth, he didn't like any of that crap. He liked love. In the purest form of it.

He hated pairs, witch were kissing in the park, near the lake, under the full moon. It was just too fluffy for him.

He liked pairs, which were kissing without any part of that additions. They weren't kissing for effect. They were kissing because they wanted to, because they loved each other, because they could stand each other even if he was the nightmare come true.

Yuki thought that he found something like that. Real love, without all of this crap near to it. He finally felt something akin to happiness... and than Shuichi moved out...

He moved out, because Yuki was a bastard for him and both of them knew it. Eiri was always like that. The problem was, that Shuichi thought that Yuki will change, and Yuki fought that Shuichi knew that he loves him the most in the world, and he didn't have to tell him such things.

Click, click, click

Yuki was staring at the page that he finally succeeded to finish. It was quite good. Even very good. The problem was that he was writing it for almost all day. He just couldn't concentrate.

How could he live in such silence for so long? And why couldn't he stand it now?

He stood up and turn on the radio. It wasn't the same. But still it was something to kill that awful silence. The radio was playing one of Bad Luck's songs. Eiri groaned silently. He wanted to turn off the radio again, but decided against it. It would appear to be pathetic of him to be such a coward. He started too click on his laptop and before the song ended, he had almost a whole new page completed.

TBC

Please review it or I won't put more of that.

It's stupid blackmail, because if no one is reviewing it, than no one want to read it! Besides all of us know that I will give it to the end, because I love this story and I love to give my stories in the Internet.

Next chapter will be posted after a week or two.


	3. Not only Authore's Notes

Hi... No, it's not new chapter... DON'T KILL ME! It's not my fault! It's my betareader. She's lazy and she didn't check my story… There was one mail, which was about my Igor, who doesn't help me keep this story living and it worked… not for long…

You know I REALLY wrote a few chapters, but my grammar is horrible (I'm writing it by myself, so you can understand). I'm just afraid you won't understand me…

So if you want read my story you have three options and I believe you'll help:

Send email to my beta – Female Shinigami – and told her to get to work. Her mail is femaleshinigamiop.pl

Give me new beta who'll be so smart that he would actually understand what I wrote and fix it; help me keep this story alive. Oh, and he'll help me when I would like to wrote something but couldn't make it sounds all right in English.

Read my story without beta. I'll give you a little portion of it, so you can decide if you are able to do that.

All right… so here it is… Tell me what you think:)

Tatsuha slowly opened door to his flat. He knew that Ryuichi will be there and he didn't actually know how to fill about it. When he started that relationship with his idol he was really happy. His dreams come true and his future looks really great. He still loved Ryuichi, but sometimes Uesugi was just… well he was just Yuki's brother and he finally understood that fact, when he yelled on the Ryuichi for the first time. Now he stopped counting.

"Tatsuha, na no da!" screamed older man and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"Hi, Ryu-chan"

"You know that…" he was quickly silenced by dark haired boy, who still love kissing Sakuma to shut him up.

They slowly made their way to the bedroom kissing passionately and undressing each other. Ryuichi was smiling while he unzipped his boyfriend's trousers. Tatsuha kissed naked chest his lover and slowly pushed him on the bed, while his hands slipped down to his boyfriends boxers.

"Wait" murmured Ryuichi.

"What!" asked Tatsuha, when his boyfriend slide off the bed and taken Kumagorou to the closet.

"Kumagorou won't watching us. It's not good for his psyche"

Tatsuha only sigh.

"All right, now come here. I want to make Kumagorou sorry that his not watching"

Ryuichi giggled and quickly get to the bed again, slide under his lover, who's hands really fast found the moment where they stopped last time. Tatsuha pressed his naked body to his lover. He moaned loudly when their erections met. His hands started working on his boyfriend cock, while he was kissing and sucking older man's neck leaving marks on perfect, creamy skin. He reach for little viol of lubricant, which was laying in his drawer. But then Ryuichi pull away from him again.

"What is it this time!" asked annoyed Tatsuha.

"I think Kumagorou is crying… He is feeling lonely!"

Singer tried to get up, but Tatsuha stopped him and his all weight pined him to the bed. He wasn't in the mood to take care of some freaking bunny! Maybe after sex, than he will be more relaxed and could stand all off bunnies problems.

His hands were hardly holding Ryuichi's above his head, while he was kissing his chest and then gave few kissing to his lovers cock. Than Sakuma's shock leave him and he started removing himself from Tatsuha.

"Leave me! Kumagorou needs me now! Leave me!"

Finally singer kicked Uesugi in the place he defiantly shouldn't put his leg. Maybe mouth, but not leg.

"Fuck!" screamed Tatsuha leaving Ryuichi. "Fine go to that your fucking bunny and take him from here and in the other occasion if you want sex go to him as well"

"Why you're mad at me? It was you, who was acting like a bastard!" yelped singer with tears in his eyes, completely forgetting about his usually 'na no da'.

"Oh, yes? And maybe that's me who's acting like some stupid child!" he screamed at Ryuichi, who was now removing pink bunny from the closet and hugging him tightly.

"I'm not a child!"

"Oh, really?" said Uesugi sarcastically "So you're doing perfect job to let everybody think opposite!"

Then he suddenly were hit by something pink. After a minute he understand it was Kumagorou, who painfully slapped on his face with his ear in Tatsuha's eye.

"So you're some sick pedophile!" yelped Ryuichi before slammed the door behind him.

When Tatsuha finally calm down and dress himself he get few deep breaths and came into the living room. For his much surprise Ryuichi weren't there. Actually Ryuichi weren't in his flat at all.


	4. Sounds like a plan!

You wanted it do you'll have it. Another part, which is not checked by anyone but Microsoft Word and me. If you will see mistakes (and, trust me, you will) tell me about it and I will fix them! Maybe I would be better in English when I'll finally end this story. Maybe I'll even start a new one in that yours strange language…m ;)

This time you have new part really quickly, because:

You review last part ;)

You wanted to read it even without beta

You deserved some apologize after waiting so long for last part.

I have enough text to two normal parts and one quite short, so maybe I will be ably to give you it with rational breaks. New part after a week or two… I mean it this time! There's only one thing, which could stop me – lack of Internet in my school, which quite probably, because it's broken quite often…

Dedication for all reviewers, my ex-beta (who I think still don't know about anything and maybe is checking my story now… no, I don't think so…) and all Severus Snape's fans out there… yeah, I know it's Gravitation fic, but fans of Sevvie are everywhere! Khem, khem… sorry… :D

Enjoy!

Sakuma Ryuichi runs into NG studio. He was sure that Tohma would be there. It wasn't late yet and his workaholic friend should be in his office. And Ryuichi really needs a friend now, because he was sad, depressed and he was crying. Not his usually loud and really wet cry, but that one very calm. That kind of cry Ryuichi have only when he was truly upset and couldn't do anything to make situation be better.

But now his silence has one good effect - he could hear someone else cry and he definitely did. Someone's quiet sobbing was coming from behind the door where few days ago Bad Luck have their rehearsal. Ryuichi slowly opened that door.

"Shuichi?" he asked because he didn't know anyone from that band who could sit in their studio so late, crying.

But it wasn't Shuichi Shindou.

"No, it's me, Fujiskaki Suguru, Sakano-san"

"Na no da Suguru... Why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter… really… I will just take my Keyboard and go away…"

Fujisaki looked so miserably that Ryuichi for some time forgot about his own problems. He should take care about that guy!

"Tell me what happened to you and I will tell you what happened to me, na no da…"

In that moment Suguru finally noticed that he wasn't the only one who was crying that night. He didn't know why, but he wanted to tell Ryuichi about his problems. Maybe it was truth that if you say someone about your troubles you will fill better?

Green haired boy slowly sits down on the couch, next to Ryuichi who was impatiently waiting for his story.

"I… I like K you know? Even can say that I'm in love with him and… well actually I kissed him and when he looked at me like on some kind of freak I run away… And… well, I have to go back for my Keyboard and I met him…"

"And!" Ryuichi wasn't a patient person. A specially when someone was telling him that he was in love with his ex-manager and one of the best friends, K! Unfortunately Suguru was making longer and longer pauses between his phrases.

"And I said him that I have crush on him… and he said that I'm stupid and that I shouldn't talked such a nonsense because I'm only a child…"

Now Ryuichi was mad at his old friend. Why everybody today were mad because the love of their lives were childish? Hm? Some kind of sick or what? Maybe a virus?

"But you promised that you will told what happened to you, Sakuma-san" remembered Suguru.

And Ryuichi told him everything, while few tears again slide down his cheeks quietly.

"…and he told me to take Kumagorou from there, so I did go away. And I will find someone to take my Kumagorou from there…"

Fujisaki was trying to decide what to say. Well boyfriend who's interrupting sex because of pink bunny was very annoying, but hey, Tatsuha knows with who he's dating. What he was expecting? If he was with Sakuma Ryuichi only because he was famous and can't even put up with his childish, than he was only a bastard.

Ryuichi agreed with that diagnose.

"Yeah, and I'm not childish for all the time!"

"Well, yeah, you're right" said Suguru carefully.

"What will you do now, na no da, Suguru? I was planning to go to Tohma and ask him to take my things from Tatsuha's flat na no da, but what you wanna do know?"

"I don't know I think I will leave for vacations, or something…"

Ryuichi became so happy and so quickly that Fujisaki, who even after spending together concert's tour didn't know him too good, was really scared.

"I know! NA NO DA! I have a perfect idea! We will go for the journey together! Like three dumped musketeers!"

"Well…" Suguru looked terrified on Sakuma, thinking who could actually dumped Kumagorou. "Well… I think there's a two of us. Not three…"

"We will take Shuichi, of course! Everyone who was dumped"

Fujisaki remembered all of that Shuichi's laugh from him. And than he though that it's not good idea to go for a long time with Ryuichi and Shuichi if he wants to go back in his right mind.

But on the other hand he really wanted to go somewhere and with someone, who won't let him cry. Finally he got a good reason to not take pink haired boy with them. One always-smiling person will be enough for him.

"Well I don't know" he said when Ryuichi was already near the phone.

"Na no da?"

"Well it was Shuichi who left someone, isn't he? So why he should go with us…"

"Uuuuuu… You're right Suguru! I will call Yuki!"

In that moment Fujisaki was even more terrified. He met Yuki Eiri only once but… well he didn't want to do it again.

Yuki Eiri was sitting before his laptop and begging all gods on that world for some reason to go away from his computer. He was writing so slow and so stupid, that he always cutting all of it and begun again. He started to be mad at himself and promised on his cigarettes that he won't go away from his book without good reason until the end of the chapter.

The rang of the phone was perfect pretext.

"Hello?" He said coolly.

"Na no da, Yuki!"

For some time Yuki was petrified. The hope and happy flow to his heart without getting bored with giving any information to his brain. Finally his brain won battle about that information and Eiri felt even more upset than before picking up the phone. It definitely wasn't Shuichi.

"I'm Ryuichi Sakuma, na no da. I'm calling to you about your plans for summer, na no da. "

"Huh?"

"Well, you know, me and Suguru are totally depressed because of our love live and we though that we will leave together and take Shuichi, but than we understood that we were dumped and in Shuichi's case he was the one who broke up with you, so… I though that you would want to go with us! Would you?"

Yuki was trying to understand the situation. It was horribly idea to go for a some kind of vacation with teenager and incredible childish man. But on the other hand, he was so… so much like Shuichi…. Maybe with his babbling he will be finally ably to finish that book.

"Where?"

"I was thinking about Cyprus na no da, I was there once and it was really great"

"I will think about it" Eiri said finally and before he hang up the phone he could hear once again very cheerful "na no da".

"I'm masochist if I'm even considering this proposition" he said to himself and get back to work.


	5. Hello Cyprus, Goodbye Tohma

All right, all right I'll stop promising you anything. I know it wasn't two weeks from last one, but I really don't have time for writing. And for your information I have others fanfics to finish… And of course I have to pass this semester, because my mother could actually kill me… (at least she said so)… Besides I was sick again… All week at home… without Internet… heh….

Okay, here you have new chapter with a lot of mistakes and my funny mishaps with times… It's not my fault! It's all because of you, you have just too much tenses! We have three and no one complains! Well we have other strange things, which are more difficult than yours… So if you have some good advice or found some awful mistakes, or you don't understand something, because I've written it so strange – tell me about it! I'll try to make better next time.

So, enjoy! Next chapter will be when I'll post it and not a day before or later :)

Oh, I almost forgot – Merry Christmas! I wish you to find such a big love as Yuki and Shuichi! Just without all of that fights, troubles and murders in the background. ;)

"Noriko! Wait! Na no da, Noriko!"

The woman was one of the firsts people in the NG Studio that morning and that's why she was quite shocked when she heard scream of her friend. Ryuichi was running to her and he looked like if he'd been sleeping on some uncomfortably couch in the Studio. Noriko never understood why in such a quite rich corporation they didn't have even one couch so comfortably that you can get nap on it and don't feel pain in every inch of your body after it. Ryuichi some day suggested that it was Mika idea to not let her husband even sleep in work. Probably he was right.

But with Ryuichi himself they never had such problems. He was always happy to go home and almost always he was late for work. And now he slept in the studio. Something had to be wrong and Tatsuha will pay Noriko for what he'd done this time.

"What happened, Ryuichi?" she asked carefully.

"I need a friend. With a car." He said with serious look in his eyes. It was scaring.

"What for? You want to run over someone?"

Ryuichi considered this for a moment.

"No, actually I need someone to go to Tatsuha's house and take Kumagorou from there as soon as possible! And the rest of my stuff as well! I moving out, na no da!"

'Oh, no' thought Noriko ' now when we should start recording new CD we have to come up against fountains of his tears'

When Noriko had finally finished taking Ryuichi's things to his own apartment and screaming on Tatsuha she came back to the Studio and was shocked that there were none tears, only a little fight. All right, a big fight.

Tohma and Ryuichi have an argument for some time now and when their friend came in the room bonde was standing behind his desk with almost red cheeks from anger and eyes, which could kill almost everyone.

Almost.

Ryuichi was standing on the other side of the poor furniture, which was now in real danger. Sakuma looks like he just stopped screaming very, very loud.

"Err… What happened?" asked women coming a little bit closer to them.

"He wants to go to vacation! Now, when we have CD to record!"

"I didn't ask if I can I just said that I AM going to the vacation!"

"No you're not!"

"Oh, really?" sarcasm in Ryuichi's voice was so shocking that Tohma actually become silent. "So I'm leaving Nittle Grasper and you can sing all by yourself!"

"You can't do that!" Noriko and Tohma screamed like some kind of chorus.

"So I'm leaving on the vacation! Na no da, everyone! I will send you a postcard" and with that words he disappeared behind the door.

For a few minutes the room was completely silent. Than Noriko turned her gaze on Tohma.

"If again he will be away for three years, I will kill you"

After a second Tohma was standing in his office alone looking quite confused.

Suguru was sitting in the plane on his chair right near the window. In front of him was sitting Kumagorou, because he really likes watching the ocean. Next to him Ryuichi was listening the music from his walkman. The chair next to Fujisaki was waiting for Yuki Eiri if he actually was going to travel with them. Suguru was hoping that not, but he didn't said anything. He was too concentrated on his own thoughts, which were actually forming in one big question 'HOW THE HELL I ACTUALLY GET INTO IT!'. As for now he didn't find an answer and he was trying to relax himself. He closed his eyes and tried to forgot where he is and with who.

Than someone sit down on the chair next to him and he opened his eyes turning to that person to again tell someone that that place is reserved.

And in that moment his gaze met the most beautiful brown eyes he ever saw. He was staring right into eyes the best novelist in the country, one of the bests in world, the man who broke hearts millions of teenagers girls and who was dumped by nineteen years old, pink-haired vocalist.

"Na no da, Yuki!" screamed Ryuichi kneeling on his chair and looking right on to them.

"Hi" said Eiri looking like if he couldn't decide if it really was the best choice to agree on that tour or he just loosed his senses.

"You really wanna travel with us! Na no da! Three dumped musketeers"

"Yeah, getting drunk with two other dumped idiots is exactly what I was dreaming about" he said sarcastically.

"I never actually get drunk. Kumagorou said that it only can get me into trouble" said Sakuma seriously.

"For the first time in my life I have to agree with pink bunny" said Suguru.

Yuki Eiri looked at the closing door wondering if it's not to late to run away.

TBC…


	6. Mission Accepted

Well… Hello!

Calm down, good readers, good… Now stop shouting I didn't promise you anything, did I? So don't be so nervous and look on the bright side of the situation! I didn't write a new chapter for quite long and what you are receiving it's something I finished few months ago. Think about those great days that will soon comes when I would have to write new chapter… Heh… Oh, don't worry, everything will be all right!

How?

Well… I don't know! It's a mystery!

XD Enjoy!

After long and tiring journey two of three dumped musketeers were completely exhausted and only Ryuichi's enthusiasm was not letting them lie were they stand and go to sleep. Sakuma manage to drag them to the 'little house near the ocean' how he called it.

'Little house near the ocean' was part of the really big touristy company. There were above thirty houses like that. Ones kept near the ocean, others in the little forest. In the center of that was big building with reception, restaurants, bars, pubs, sports fields, sports halls, tennis courts, swimming pools and few shops with souvenirs.

The house, which Ryuichi pick up for them was definitely not 'little'. The biggest room was the living room from where were doors to three bedrooms with separate bathroom in all of them and kitchen linked with dining room.

Suguru was watching all of that with amazement, of course in his life he saw a lot of rich houses, but when Sakuma told them that is 'little house near the ocean' he take it literally. His own apartment was modest, because he decided that he will buy it all by his own money, without any help from his family. Actually furniture and others stuff in that 'little house' were worth more than his entire apartment.

Yuki was quite shocked as well with words, which Ryuichi used. Just in case he look out of the window in dining room to see how 'near' to ocean they really were. He wasn't shocked when he saw that almost half of their house with quite big terrace was actually standing on the beach, which were probably only for clients of " Banana Moon Hotel ".

"And? You like it, na no da?" asked Ryuichi closely watching reaction of his friends.

"It's great" murmured Fujisaki.

"Yeah! Don't you think, Yuki? I love this hotel! Last time I have had house in the forest, but I fought that ocean is a lot more fun, na no da"

"Yeah" agreed Eiri. "I'm taking bedroom on the right"

And with that he took his luggage and went to his room to finally get some sleep.

"Are you too going sleep already, na no da?" Ryuichi looked on Suguru with hopefully gaze, but younger man was so tired that he didn't think too much about it.

"Yes, I'm taking that room on the left"

Ryuichi sit down on the couch and looked on the phone, which were standing right before him, next to the TV. Now when Sakuma didn't have anyone to talk to him he started feeling lonely and wrong thoughts came in to his mind.

"I should not call to him, right Kumagorou?" Ryuichi looked on the pink bunny, who was sitting next to him. " Oh, no! You're also asleep!"

Sakuma take the phone and started clicking the Tatsuha's phone number. It's quite long job, when you're calling abroad and Ryuichi didn't finish before Yuki came in the room only in his pajama's pants. He took the phone out of Ryuichi's hand and put it down.

"Hey, what you're doing?"

Yuki looked closely on quite angry at Sakuma and then took older man's luggage to the bedroom in the center.

"Yuki, na no da! What you're doing with my things?" cried Ryuichi running after writer.

"Go to sleep and don't call him. It will just make it worse, trust me" said Eiri and went to his own bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Ryuichi and Kumagorou in their room.

Ryuichi Sakuma was eating his breakfast (Cornflakes), when Yuki Eiri came out from his bedroom.

"Why the hell is here so hot!" asked writer definitely annoyed.

"'Cause we're on the Cyprus and it's August, na no da"

Yuki really wanted to tell something. Probably something not pleasant, actually very not pleasant, but luckily Suguru interrupted him by coming to dining room.

"Why here is so hot? I was dreaming, that I'm a potato and they put me in the soup…"

"Oh, you have to check, what that could mean, na no da! Maybe that was some sign"

"Yeah, I think it means that you should wash dishes after breakfast" said Eiri and started doing some food for himself.

"Great prophecy" murmured Fujisaki glaring at Yuki.

"Oh, come on guys! Don't fight, na no da! Look how beautiful they we have today! We have to go to the beach! And tomorrow we'll start traveling around that beautiful island! You have to see…"

Probably Ryuichi was talking about attraction on the Cyprus for some time more, but Suguru and Yuki decided they would eat outside.

Unfortunately for Ryuichi his partners on that beautiful trip weren't as fun, as he thought. For all day they didn't want go swimming, or even lay on the beach. They didn't want to go for a dinner and they order food by the phone. When the evening started changing in the night, Sakuma finally get mad.

"Why you're like that! What's wrong with you! You don't want to do anything, just sitting here and watching that stupid TV!"

Both other men in the room looked at him quite shocked.

"Can't you understand Ryuichi? We have no mood for joking, having fun, dancing and a lot of others things you wanted to do today" explained Suguru.

"And you think I'm in the mood? That's what it all is about! We have to have fun and because of that we will feel better and won't think about that idiots… na no da"

Eiri looked on both of them and then stood up and went to the bar behind Ryuichi's back.

"You know that for giving him alcohol you can be arrested?" Ryuichi asked Eiri.

"You know that for annoying me you can be eviscerate?"

"We shouldn't been doing this" said Sakuma laughing this time to Suguru.

"Yeah, you're right" agreed Suguru and drunk another glass of drink.

"I'd like an especially that pink drink" said Ryuichi to Eiri.

"I though so, it was Shuichi's favorite…"

Suguru smiled happily and move his hand forward Eiri.

"What?"

"You loosed a bet. The one who tell about one of that idiots paid the others five pounds"

Writer just cursed under his breath and pulled out his wallet hanging money to waiting hands of his… friends?

"I like betting with you. Until tomorrow I'll have enough money to buy myself a gun and I'll finally impressed K… Kate, my neighborhood" he finished watching hands of Ryuichi and Yuki right before him

"Yeah, right. Give my money back"

Ryuichi started look more and more serious and when he put wined money in his pocket he just sighted and looked on other guys.

"We're just three pathetic idiots" he said finally and other men looked at him as he get completely mad.

Or depressed.

"Why do you think so?" asked Eiri calmly.

"Well… looked at us! We run away from our problems and now we're sitting on some island, getting drunk and trying to forget about the only ones we truly love… it's sick! And besides they can now do whatever they want! Even fucking each other!"

"Calm down, Ryuichi" said Suguru carefully, because idol of thousands teenagers was almost crying.

"I can't calm down! I want my Tatsuha back!"

"You don't want to sit here, doing noting?" asked Yuki with strange look hiding in his hazel 1 eyes.

"I don't!"

"So we have to do something…"

Suguru looked at him like on another madman.

"What you're suggesting?"

"Come on, both of you are making love songs, I'm writing love novels… we're definitely capably of seduce three stupid guys…" smirks Yuki.

1 All right, everybody there listen to me – hazel! Not gold he's not some stupid guy from Gryffindor, not yellow he's not a werewolf either, not green only Marry can say something like that! I hope no one else? just hazel! I can agree on light brown… but not gold! And no one can convince me, even author of that manga, anime whatever… no one… Remember – hazel! I'm quite stubborn on that matter… really…


	7. Don't be sad, We are back!

I have few things to tell you before you'll read this chapter. First – You can get the impression that I don't like Tohma. You'll be right. No, there are none sensible reasons why I don't like him. I just hate that bastard and if he actually appeared in my fics he's an idiot or a bastard. Sorry to all Tohma's fans.

Second – I didn't read manga or watched OAV, I was only able to watch TV series. So… I read a lot of fanfics about K and his little son, so probably it's mentioned somewhere. I didn't read/watch it so I don't care XD In my fic K has a daughter. If you preferred son's scenario than you have a problem. But don't worry, she's not that important… I think :)

Next chapter will be, when I'll post it. See you than and thanks for your patience.

BTW my English is better or worse than in the last chapter:D

After two long weeks Tohma decided that it's perfect time to get worried. Ryuichi still didn't come back, Yuki disappeared and no one know where and, of course, totally depressed Tatsuha was spending a lot of time with his sister. In her home. Making Tohma even more nervous than boss of huge studio and musician, who have to record new CD and doesn't have vocalist, should be.

Seguchi now know that his work was the best place to stay, so he went there early in the morning and closed in his office, begging for a little bit o peace and quiet. That was the moment, when he heard the gunshots. 'Oh, yeah' he thought ' Bad Luck is back' and with resigned sigh turn to his computer.

The day definitely wasn't going to be peaceful. When Tohma finally managed to make his Sims married, someone knocked to the door and interrupted his hard work. He quickly opened some serious looking documents on his computer and called to whoever was standing behind the door to come in.

"Good morning, Tohma" said the most beautiful voice in the world (or so it was seemed to Seguchi) and the boss of the NG Studio thought that that day actually could be good.

"Oh, Eiri! It's so nice to see you, but can I asked how I deserved for that honor?"

"He made me to come here and be sure you won't kill him" said Yuki in bored voice and after a short pause from behind his back appeared Ryuichi.

"Oh…" Said intelligently Seguchi relieved to find his vocalist but quite shocked to see him with the beauty Blondie. He looked on Eiri, begging for some sensible explanations. "You two were together on that trip?"

"Yes!" answered Sakuma with a smile, but without 'na no da'.

Now, when Tohma looked carefully on him (and for a moment stopped staring at Yuki), he saw, that his vocalist looked a lot of more serious and adult. For a moment he wondered if some fan won't sue Yuki for his effect on the world's idol.

"And with Suguru" added Ryuichi. "It was really fun. Right, Yuki?"

"Sure. But I have to go. You promise that you won't kill him?" asked Eiri looking right on Seguchi with really terrifying look.

"I do" he just managed and Eiri smiled in the corner of his mouth.

"Good." He said and turned to the singer. "I'll pick you up at seven, all right?"

Ryuichi just nodded and kissed the writer as passionately as he could in the office of his best friend, who have crush on the same man.

Tohma just blinked. And blinked once more, but the scene before him didn't want to disappear. He couldn't say a word until Yuki didn't finish the kiss and after giving Ryuichi a real, big and warm smile, he gets out of the room.

Than Tohma blinked again and tried to understood the situation.

"You're dating with Yuki Eiri?" he asked with horror.

"Yeah, na… I mean, yeah, Tohma. He's cute don't you think?"

Ryuichi was vocalist of his band, idol of millions teenagers. He was really smiling incontinently and didn't make fun from him.

After Tohma Seguchi repeated this in his mind a couple of times he decided that he wouldn't broke his promise and he won't kill Ryuichi. When he finally managed to take control of his wish of killing his friend he just wondered what that trip make from three men, he thought he knew quite well. Then he thought about Suguru and he started to worry. 'If he lost his mind as well the next day he will be in love with K or some other idiot.' Thought Tohma, when he heard another gunshots. He could be mistake, but he was quite sure that he heard two guns.

Bad Luck has a rehearsal. On a rehearsal you should practice and do a really hard work to develop your talent and skills. That was the first day after coming back from holidays, so Sakuma planned to work with his band for two, maybe three hours and let them go home to delight their last free time, before they will start to record a new CD.

There was one little problem.

"Where the hell is Shuichi!" screamed Fujisaki Suguru. " I thought that now, when he's living with you, you'd be able to make him come to work!"

Hiro looked at him quite offended.

"He moved out! Besides it's not his fault that you're always earlier! For Gods sake your earlier than K!"

"That's not my fault that he's late as well!"

Two teenagers were standing face to face, screaming at each other. Louder and louder… Sakano looked at them a little bit worried and smiled at them calmingly.

"Please stop guys, ok? Calm down… why won't you talk about how did you spend your holidays?"

Hiro smirked at that proposition. Actually he wanted to ask Suguru about that. It looked like if Fujisaki Suguru was still on some kind of exotic beach and sends to Studio his wilder twin.

He was far more muscular, he had even cut his green hair, so they didn't look so girlish anymore and he actually had to sunbath a lot. Above all that he was wearing military trousers and boots, which looked quite good with tight, black T-shirt and open, loose green chequered white shirt on it. It looked quite great on Suguru, but still it just wasn't… it just wasn't Suguru's!

"That's a good question. What happened to you in those two weeks? You were dumped by K and immediately fell in love with the real Rambo?"

Fujisaki silently cursed. He was hoping that everyone would forget his little mistake toward their manager. He tried to remember all his lessons with Yuki "How to be sarcastic, when everybody is laughing at you?". They were supposed to be help in such situations as this one.

"Yeah, exactly. I've met him, when I was hiding in the jungle and preying to every god I know to not met you or your stupid, pink-haired friend."

Two weeks earlier Suguru wouldn't even know who Rambo is and why everybody mention him, when they're talking about K, but know he was fully aware of the resemblances. Ryuichi and Yuki decided that he have to - at least once - watched all Rambo's films if he really is in love with K, so he did.

Unfortunately Hiro didn't want to stop their fight.

"You should not worry. We wouldn't be so masochistic to go for our holidays in the same place that you."

"I hoped you're not that sadistic to me."

Hiro smiled quickly and opened his mouth to say something. Probably something unpleasant. (Un)fortunately he stopped, when he had heard that someone came in the Studio.

"Shuichi!" he screamed at pink-haired vocalist, who looked as if he wasn't sleeping for some time.

"You looked horrible" said Suguru calmly and smiled, when Shindou send him a murderous look.

'He should pay more attention at Yuki, than he could actually learn something' thought Fujisaki, but he didn't say anything.

"Why no one is shooting at me?" asked pink-haired teen after awhile.

"Would you like that?" asked Suguru with a smile.

"No. I was just wondering where is K." answered sleepily Shuichi.

Sakano suddenly looked worried, when he was telling vocalist, that their manager didn't came here yet. It was strange and a little bit scary. Well, off course K sometimes was late and a few times he even call them that his sick and he won't came, but he never leave them in situation like this! He didn't call and he wasn't in the Studio even when Shuichi finally came there.

"All right, I'll try to call him and you should start your rehearsal!" said finally Sakano and all band groaned, lazily starting their work.

After half an hour everything was almost normal. K still wasn't there, but Bad Luck stopped their rehearsal, because Shuichi almost fall asleep on his microphone, Sakano was shouting at him and two others members of the band was taking it peacefully – one of them was trying some new melody on his guitar and the other one was reading some book, which was lying on his Keyboard.

When Shuichi screamed that he's just a little tired and there's no reason to scream so loud, they all heard shooting. All sighed relieved. At least until they heard strange giggling, which follow the gun shoots. Claud "K" Winchester didn't giggle.

Everyone looked at the door, where was standing their blond manager and… a little girl.

"Hello , everyone. I'm sorry for being late, but I have to take this one lady from her stupid mother. It's my daughter, Lucy."

"That doesn't matter, K" said Hiro seriously. "You're very late. You're more late than Shuichi and do you think you have good excuse? I don't. Your private life should not have any complication in your work"

All members of Bud Luck smiled cheerfully, when Hiro was making his parody from all lectures they've ever heard from K.

"Well I think, that…" started K a little bit uncertain, but Nakano interrupted him.

"You think, huh? And I think someone should shoot at you. Luckily we have here some one, who's in close relationship with Rambo, I bet he gave him some gun"

K looked at him quizzically and then heard click of unlocked the gun. Everybody looked at Suguru, who kept his gun in one hand and smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, he gave it to me instead of wed ring"

K looked at him. At his clothes, hairs, smile and gun.

He smiled to him as well and than the real fun has begun.

TBC…


	8. Suguru is drunk again

All right, all right... The "song" is probably full of all mistakes you can think about, but please… be gentle and if you REALLY don't know what I was going to say – tell me in your review I'll try to change it or at least explain to you, ok? Great.

This is a short chapter. Firstly I had only dialogues, so there's no that much of other things, but I tried to do that. Few things can sound stupid for you, because I've lost my dictionary :) And that chapter is supposed to explain a little for all of that people who believed in Yuki/Ryuichi pairing.

I give you new chapter quite quickly, so don't expect another for some time. I just have time and ideas now, so probably I won't write something new soon. See ya! ;)

Fujisaki was drunk for the first time not so long ago, a little bit less than a month. Now, when he was depressed he couldn't help himself and ended almost totally drunk on Yuki Eiri's couch. Yuki's apartment always was the best for getting drunk. First of all it just had a good atmosphere for that and secondly – there always was something to drink.

The owner of that great flat was sitting near Suguru, drinking beer and in front of them Ryuichi Sakuma was occupying the floor with a lollipop in one hand and a drink with pink umbrella in the other.

"Don't eat such things!" said Yuki critically to Ryu. "You look like five years old kid."

"You're not Tatsuha I can be childish near you" said Nittle Grasper's vocalist, licking his sweet.

"You should practice" answered Yuki taking big, red and round lollipop.

"Hey! I'm talking about my problems here!" screamed Suguru.

"Calm down and lye on that beauty couch. Yes and now tell us about your difficult childhood"

For a moment no one said a thing and just two men was starring at the oldest from all of them. The oldest one was looking on the lollipop in his "boyfriend's" hand.

"You've created a monster, Yuki" said Fujiskaki.

"Actually – two monsters, but going back to your problem, it's not that bad, you know?"

"Not that bad! NOT THAT BAD! Yuki! He has a wife…"

"Ex-"

"And a daughter, Yuki, a DAUGHTER! He's straight as… as… "

"As a roman's road" said Sakuma, trying to steel his sweet from unconcentrate Eiri.

"Yeah, even more"

" Don't be pessimistic maybe he's just bi" said Yuki unsurely, placing his hand with a lollipop as far from Ryuichi as he can.

"Oh, don't give me hope, oh don't… I'm depressed"

"You're drunk"

"Too"

"He's more drunk than me" said Ryu, who just finished his second drink. "How did he manage that?"

"He was drinking more vodka than juice"

"Oh"

"Bi or straight this is the question!" said Suguru covering his face with his hand and sighing dramatically.

"You or her gives his pants a pressure"

Yuki looked at the man who was pretending to be his boyfriend with a scowl.

"Ryuichi you're disgusting!"

"I'm just feeling his mood" answered politely Sakuma adding juice to his new drink.

"What to do to in his hurt stuck?" wondered Suguru, who didn't bother with something so conventional as grammar.

It didn't spoiled Ryuichi's idea of rhymester advises.

"Squeeze him hard and start to suck"

"Ryu!"

"Yes, my love?" asked Sakuma with innocent eyes,

Unfortunately before Yuki managed to say anything, Suguru decided to interrupt.

"My love will have to start his"

"First kiss than a squeeze… hey, I've got a song!"

Yuki looked at his drunken friends. One of them was murmuring something under his breath and the other was trying to write a song on a napkin with wet in juice end of little umbrella. For a moment he wondered how he ended in this situation and how he can get out of this.

"Oh, god, help me…"

In that moment Yuki Eiri started believes in the miracles. Someone knocked to his door.

"God have listened to you" murmured Fujisaki.

"He now wants the both of you" answered Sakuma automatically.

Eiri ignored both of them and went to the door. Then he decided that he actually don't want to have any guest, but decided that he can at least ask who wants to see him.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, bro"

Yuki wondered for a moment if he should let Tatsuha in, but than he heard Ryuichi's laugh and decided that it's perfect opportunities for Tatsuha to meet his brother's new boyfriend.

"What do you want, Tatsuha?"

"Hi, bro I just wanted… hey, I can hear someone laughing… You have guests?" asked younger Uesugi quite shocked.

"Just my boyfriend and his friend" answered calmly Yuki, waiting for his brother to catch the allusion.

"Shuichi came back to you?" asked Tatsuha shocked and Yuki for a minute thought that his brother is really stupid. Or he's planning something.

"No, idiot. I have to surprise you, but there's a lot of guys, who would like to be my lovers and don't have pink hair"

"Oh, really… Who could that be? He have to have a really horrible love-life if he agreed to be with you"

"Yeah, you know stupid and awful lover, who…"

"Yuki, who is it? We have almost end our song, do you wanna hear it, love?" Ryuichi stood next to Eiri and hugged him tight. "Oh, it's you Tatsuha…Um, hi!"

"You're… together?"

"Well, yes actually" said Yuki and kissed his boyfriend deeply. "Do you want more proofs?"

"No, thank you… I think I'll be going"

"Bye" answered Yuki with a smile slamming the door.

Ryuichi looked at hid friend with a sad smile and than hugged Yuki lightly.

"I think we managed that. He will certainly tell Shu."

"Yeah" answered Eiri, hugging Ryu back and going back to the living room.

"Tough I still feel awful about lying to all of them. A specially Tohma, you know? I think he's upset that I'm with you, though I don't why…"

Suguru started giggling and fall of the couch in the attack of the "Giggle The Maniac". Yuki assumed that only Ryuichi didn't know why his boss and friend as well react so strange to his new relationship. Finally Suguru decided mercifully to tell him everything.

"Your boss is in love with your lover "

"We have to find him a cover" said Ryuichi before the full meaning of Suguru's words came to him.

"He has his wife"

"I think it'll do just fine" answered Sakuma finally steeling his lollipop, which was lying forgotten on the floor next to the couch.

"Will you two finally stop?" screamed Yuki, opening another bottle of bear.

"Yes, I'm going to have a nap" answered Suguru, curling on the floor.

TBC…


	9. Famous Lovers

Hello, hello... Here you have a new chapter! Are you happy? I hope so! It can be full of mistakes, because I was checking it at night (and I was sleepy in my class the next day) just because I wanted to give it to when I'll came to school at Monday. Next chapter will be, when I will write it and post it, but not a day longer! ;)

Suguru was running and it was strange. The people who knew him was stopping in their trucks and starting to laugh or at least smile with knowing looks in their eyes. Even Seguchi Tohma, who saw his cousin running through the corridor, was quite shocked. He looked once more on his watch and whistle. Suguru was late.

"Where is our mister perfect?" asked Hiro, looking at K.

"Who?" asked blond-haired manager, who was trying to interest his daughter in drawing something by his desk.

"Mister Suguru-I'm-Never-Late-And-I'm-The-Only-One-Working-In-This-Band-Fujisaki" informed Shuichi and just as he finished the door was opened and the man in question came in the view.

"You're late"

"Thank you for informing me, Nakano. I don't know what would I do without you."

Everyone was watching how Suguru slowly went to his Keyboard and sit down by it, putting his head on the keys. Claud looked at him forgetting for a moment about Lucy.

"Why are you late?"

"Because I overslept, ok? And than I was searching for an aspirin… I hate hangovers!"

"You were drinking?" asked Shuichi shocked.

"No, just Ryuichi and Yuki, and I have hangover just to keep them company" snapped the musician.

"You were drinking with Ryuichi and Yuki Eiri?" asked K watching him with disbelief.

"Oh, my god, why you have so much questions? When Shindou is late no one cares why, so why me? Oh… my head… my poor head…"

K looked at Hiro and Hiro looked at K. Then both of them looked at Shuichi who still was watching with shock as green haired boy started his nap on the keyboard.

"I think that some day Yuki Eiri will finally kill this band" said Nakano darkly, but Shuichi just send him an angry look and Suguru grinned at that vision.

K, Sakano and Tohma decided that after they had musician's trip together and recorded common album they should place one common song on their newest CDs. Of course Ryuichi agreed and Shuichi hadn't much choice. Besides after above two weeks he actually forgot how much Sakuma irritated him on the tour.

They were supposed to practice together, but Bud Luck as always was a little bit late (half an hour) and when they came in, Tohma and Noriko were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and Ryuichi was playing on the keyboard singing some song. Bad Luck stood near the others musicians, watching Sakuma, who finally found his melody and started the song from the beginning.

"Straight or bi this is the question

You or her gives his pants a pressure…"

"Oh shut up" screamed Suguru angrily and when everyone looked at him Ryuichi started to laugh.

"Okay, okay… but you know it really can be quite good song. Besides you didn't say that I can't sing it"

"You can't" said Suguru, glaring at the others snickering about the song.

"Okay… Two against one. I think this song really isn't that great"

Everyone came closer to Tohma, who was starting to give them lyrics to their new song. He was also explained how the song should sound and how he was imaging it.

For some time K didn't listen to him and was observing Ryuichi. When finally the boss of them all finished Claud couldn't stand it any longer and decided to ask Sakuma what was going on.

"Ryu, what's wrong with you?" asked Shuichi before K was able to open his mouth.

"What do you mean? Everything is all right" answered Sakuma looking at his friend.

"You're far more serious, and you don't do the 'na no da' thing anymore"

"Oh, that" laughed Ryuichi "That's nothing… I'm just trying to be more adult"

K and Shuichi gaped at him and when Ryu looked around he saw that Hiro, Sakano, Tohma and Noriko are as well looking strange at him.

"Suguru changed, you changed…" said Noriko slowly "I think that common trip with Yuki didn't do anything good for all of you"

Shuichi was even more shocked and to his surprise he found all of that anger at Ryuichi, which he thought was completely dead.

"You were on a trip with Yuki?"

"Yes… Oh, you didn't know?" Ryuichi looked at him quite shocked, but than decided to go back to what Noriko said. "I don't know what you are talking about I brought from that trip only good things… And the best of them is going to take me on a date at six, so can we finally start the rehearsal?"

Everyone decided to agree wit Ryuichi and let him be. The rehearsal begun and just K asked quietly Noriko, who was standing near him.

"How do you think they changed Yuki Eiri?"

"Oh, you have see this by yourself. There's no way to describe it" answered Noriko with mysterious smile.

They were playing for some time, but Shindou couldn't concentrate. He was trying to ask Suguru what Ryuichi meant but green haired boy just said he's not the one, who should informed Shuichi about that, and after that he asked to be left in peace, because he feel awful and can't concentrate on playing and talking in the same time. Shindou was planning to ask Ryuichi after the rehearsal, but after all it wasn't necessary.

Just before six Ryuichi suddenly stopped singing and screamed to the microphone.

"Yuki! You came for me!"

Shuichi turned quickly and saw that beautiful figure lining against doorframe.

"Yes, Ryu. Can you get out of here? Will be late…"

Than Eiri just nodded to the others, looking as he didn't notice anyone but Sakuma. Shindou looked puzzled from one man to the other as finally realization came on him, when Eiri smiled (SMILED!) to Ryuichi and kissed him deeply.

"Bye, everyone!" said Sakuma, when he parted with his lover, "See ya tomorrow"

Everyone who didn't know about new Sakuma's lover was looking at the closed door with shock. Finally K remembered what was so shocking in Ryuichi for whole day.

"And where is Kumagorou?"

Everyone in the restaurant recognize or the famous singer – Sakuma Ryuichi, or a famous writer – Yuki Eiri, or both of them. There was no surprise than, that almost everyone was watching more or less discreetly as the sit by theirs table and started to talk, waiting for their meals. They were so cute and adorable (and famous) that some photographs just have to make them a photo, but they quickly stopped that as both of men looked at them with angry eyes. Than lovers again fall in their own, beautiful world. Few girls sitting nearby smiled, when Yuki Eiri lovingly looking in the eyes of his partner took his hand in his own. Right after that Ryuichi got a few more new fans, when he presented his best smile to his beloved one.

After some time there wasn't any person in the restaurant that wasn't staring on the beautiful couple. Every kiss, smile, touch, look was closely watched and welcomed by their audience. Finally the best fans "oooohed" loudly, when Yuki gave some of his dessert on his spoon, right into his boyfriend mouth. Few of that the best fans giggled madly, when right after that Eiri licked a little bit of cream from the corner of his lover's lips.

Photographers couldn't help themselves and make another photo.

"That's sick!" screamed Shuichi tossing his newspaper on the floor and jumping on it. "Sick! Sick! Sick!"

„What's the matter, Shu?" asked K this time without his daughter.

"Yesterday no one even knew they're together and today? Every bloody newspaper, every channel on TV, even the radio! For Gods sake I'm afraid to open my fridge!"

Suguru only snickered under his breath and Hiro sighed loudly deciding not to comment. K after a moment decided that's quite good idea.

"I knew" said green-haired boy with a smile. "They look so great together, I never saw so great matched couple!" Suguru sighed and looked with a smile on Shindou.

" Don't. Talk. To. Me."

"Pardon?"

"You are a traitor, you supposed to be on my side, since we're in the same band, but noooo you have to support that boyfriend-steeling childish idiot!"

Fujisaki for a moment looked as if he was hardly thinking about something.

"Yuki is not childish" he finally said and tough Hiro actually giggled, Shuichi became just madder and after groaning loudly and jumping once more on the newspaper he left slamming the door.

Two famous lovers were now sitting near each other in the cinema. Here as well they started some interest. Actually more people was watching them than the movie.

Ryuichi licked his lovers ear and the other one gasped. Than everyone saw as famous singer whispered something in his boyfriend ear. The girl sitting right next to them was swearing later that he claimed his love for the beauty writer and he answered to him the same… She said that she heard their whispered dialogue and it was just the most romantic chat she ever heard.

"Yuki… how long do we have to do this? I feel sick by all that attention… and I'm bored…"

"Shut up and do what you have to do or you will never have Tatsuha back. Kumagorou as well"

"By the way… Where is he? You didn't lock him in your closet, did you? It would be cruel and you know it"

"Don't worry, you're stupid, pink animal is safe… As long as you do the plan"

"I do! Geez, you really have sensitive ears… And I thought Shu was joking"

"I beg your pardon! He was talking about it!"

"Ha! I've got you! This whole evening wasn't wasted. You admitted that you have sensitive ears!"

"I do not!"

TBC...

In the next chapter there will be more of ours beloved Suguru. Or at least mine beloved Suguru… ;-)


	10. BabySitter

I have great news for you!

No, I still don't have beta.

No, I don't have Net at home.

No, I won't be posting more frequently.

No, I didn't write a lot of new chapters, just this one.

No… Oh, shut up and let me finish!

I have great news for you – this story will end soon. Are you happy? Yes? No? Oh, I don't care, I am happy! ;) Only two more chapters…

And here you have happy end for Suguru!

"Suguru"

Green-haired teenager turn around at the sound of that beauty voice of beautiful man. He was trying to look calm, when his mind was running in the circle screaming 'he said my name, he said my name! Maybe he wants to go out with me? Eat dinner with me? Dance with me? Fuck me senseless right here, on the **ground?**'

"Yes, K?"

"I have to ask you a favor?"

Suguru smiled to his manager 'ask me whatever you want, babe, I'll be your slave…"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need someone, who I trust…"

'Oh, he trust me…'

"… to take care of Lucy, while I'll on a date."

'Date… Lucy… I'm a baby-siter… Don't talk to me I have depression"

Suguru paled and blinked hard a few times, because he really didn't want this stupid tears go out.

"Sure, K. I'll be honorued"

"That's great!" smiled blondie and hugged Suguru tightly.

For a moment Fujisaki felt happy again and something in him purred in extasy… The same thing a moment later was growling and **x**, when it saw Hiro Nakano walking down to them and kissing K cheak, when manager left Suguru to let one of his arm hold the guitarist.

"Did he agree? Can we go now?"

"Sure, Hiro" answered K and called his daughter, which was standing near th entrance. "Here is Lucy and here you have keys to my apartament. Lucy will tell, where it is, we are all ready late. Bye, liitle-one, bye, Suguru."

Yuki came to the studio to take "his" Ryuichi and took Suguru and Lucy as well. Actually when he saw Suguru, he thought he could easily get lost himself in the city and he as well could lose little girl.

"He's going out with Nakano" he said finally, when he was sittinh in the car and Yuki was driving him to K's house.

"Yeah, I think it's disgusting" said Lucy.

"Why?" asked Ryu, turning back to her. "You don't like your father dating with other men?"

"I don't like Hiro. That's all. Besides I think he's going out with my dad just to make Suguru mad. He saids me so, but when I told dad, he said it's okey!"

For the first time in his life Fujisaki was ferious that Hiroshi Nakano is not nearby.

"OKEY? OKEY! What the hell does he think? Going out with that stupid chimpanzee, just to make angry! He should be happy! I AM ANGRY! I KILL THAT BASTARD, WHEN I'LL MET HIM!"

"K?"

"NO! HIRO! I bet it's all his fault!"

"It is!" agreed Lucy. "And we have to do something about that! Dad likes you, he's just scared that you take it to serious and you'll get hurt"

"Aren't you to smart for your age?" asked Yuki a little bit afraid of little girl.

"I watch a lot of TV. And I'm eavesdropping when my dad talk with his therapist"

Yuki was in his office, writing something he was working on for some time. Sakuma stopped asking him about it long time ago, because blond writer was stubborn and this time he wanted to keep a secret. Ryuichi didn't bother him, because when Eiri was working at night, he could take his bed and it was far more comfortable than a couch. Unfortunately when the phone was ringing only Ryu heard it and have to answer it.

"Hello" he said sleeply. "Who is it?"

"Ryuichi?" asked schocked voice on the other side. "Oh, yeah. I think you have every right to be there, I just forgot about that…"

"Shu, what do you want at three a.m.?"

"Oh… Well, I didn't knew it's that late… Sorry… I think I'll call tomorrow…"

Ryuichi thought that it's strange to call your ex at this hour and don't want anything important… Maybe it wasn't important as far as he was talking to his ex-boyfriend, new lover.

"Wait. If you wanna talk with Yuki, he's not asleep. He's writing something"

"Oh… Yeah, I think I would like to talk to him"

"Okey, give me a sec"

Ryuichi went to Yuki's gabinet and knocked loudly afraid that his friend could fall asleep on his desk again.

"Yuki, there's a call for you!"

"It's late. Tell whoever it is to go to sleep and leave me alone"

"It's Shuichi!" he shouted to the door.

There was some noise as if someone was trying to get up really quickly and overturn the chair. The next sec Yuki Eiri was standing in the door grabing a phone.

"Shuichi? What's the matter? Something happened?"

"Well no… I just… Oh, it turns out so stupid! I just wanted to talk to you…"

Yuki blinked quite schocked and looked at Ryuichi, but he just shrugged.

"About what?"

"I don't know… Just talk…"

A little smile was formed on writer's face, when he closed the door before his friend face.

"So talk."

"Ryuichi won't be mad? I mean… I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Just his sleep, I believe. Don't worry, it's nothing important, actually I was going to make mayself some brake from work…"

Behind the door Sakuma just snorted at the thought of Yuki making a brake in his work. The vocalist yawned and went to sleep.

K slowly opened the door to his flat and cane in. Right after that he felt a gun touching his stomach.

"Geez, you're quick" said Suguru after a sec, when K's own gun was aimig at his chest.

"You thought you can be better?" asked blondie with a smile.

"I still think so" answered the muisican.

K felt hot mouth pressed against his and before he could think about it he let smaller tounge slide in his mouth. There was some battle and smaller tounge loosed it, when the other one came in his mouth, sucking, lickinh, exploring…

And then a gun hit the floor.

"It wasn't supposed to look like this!" said Suguru, watching his gun at his foot.

"I think it means I'm still better"

"You'd like to!"

Hand of the smaller man went down the chest of the other, down his stomach and finally it achieved its destiny, touching softly front of pants. The hand touched something that wasn't exactly like a gun but decided to hold it. And squeeze it.

"Oh" gasped K right before another gun hit the floor and small, hot mouth attacked bigger ones once again.

"Admit it. I'm better." Said Fujisaki after ending a kiss.

"Yeah. Where's Lucy?"

"She said she'll stay in her room sleeping or at least acting as if she was asleep"

"Why?" asked K, when his hands started exploring a body before him.

"She decided you need some privacy wit a man who deserve you"

"She doesn't like Hiro" concluded blond man, slowly undressing younger man from his shirt.

"She's a smart girl" answered Suguru, while he was busy opening K's pants and sliding a hand in it.

"Oh, yeah…"

TBC…


	11. Someone is suprised by his happy end

Okey, I'm telling you that this chapter sucks. It's soooooo… I don't know, I think sap is the right word to use… Ugh…

But don't worry, next one will be the last one ;)

Oh, and did I heard some murmurs about KxSuguru lemon? Well, they were too quiet. But if there will be more of you and screaming louder I might actually think about it… You know, just a special mail for that people who are interested… A gift for a Day of Saint Blue Duck… There isn't such a day? Oh, crap… Just don't tell poor duckie, she'll be devastated. What I was talking about? Oh, yeah – if you wanna lemon, you just have to ask for it.

Ryuichi came into the studio. He felt awful and depressed. Yuki was talking with Shuichi for all night and at six a.m. Sakuma once more had to got up and answer the phone. This time it was Suguru screaming to him that he made it! For a moment Ryuichi didn't know what he was talking about, but than he heard K's laugh in the background and everything was clear.

"Ryuichi! What's wrong with you?" screamed Tohma.

"Nothing. I just can't concentrate. Can we stop for today?" asked Ryuichi tired and Noriko just growled and went out slamming the door.

"Well, I think it's settled than" said Seguchi after a pause. "Tell me what's wrong"

Tohma sit on the couch and waited before Ryuichi sit next to him. For a moment Sakuma was thinking that he shouldn't tell anything to anyone, but than he decided that actually Seguchi is a good man and he won't tell anybody. Besides, who can he tell now if Ryuichi was the only one, who didn't regained his ex-lover.

"…and now they found their love and they're happy and I'm soooo alone and I even don't have my Kumagorou, 'cause Yuki take it away to help be more serious…"

"Ryuichi, don't cry" said Tohma. "You should talk with Tatsuha. He should be here in a moment, I was supposed to met him today, he want to talk to me about some stupiddites just to can look at you for a sec"

Ryuichi laughed still crying in his friend arm.

"He wouldn't do such a thing! A specially after Yuki told him that we're together! He would never believe me that we were just feigning!"

"I do belive he will understand your idea about trying to make him come back" said Tohma.

Tatsuha Uesugi looked at his brother-in-law, who was watching him closely above Ryuichi's head.

"Do you really think so?" asked Sakuma.

"You were pretending that you are with him to make me jelous and came back to you?" asked Tatsuha standig beforehis ex-lover.

Sakuma jumped on the couch and quickly bend his head, studying the look of his shoes.

"Yes" he murmured and after a moment he felt that someone took his face in hands and lift it.

Ruichi closed his eyes afraid of what he might see in Tatsuha's eyes. A secound later he felt warm lips against his. A moment later, after Tohma's laugh, Ryuichi felt hot, wet tounge against his mouth, and than in them, fighting with his.

After moment they needed some air, so they parted and looked deeply in each other's eyes.

"I've missed you, too" said Ueasgi and kissed Ryuichi again.

Xxx

Yuki sit outside some cafeteria slowly seeping his coffy and watching a man, who was right before him. Sun was making his delicate, pink hair almost shine, catching everyone's eyes. He was reading some printed papers and bitting his full lip in concentration. It was the beginning of Eiri's new book. Actually he thought it was the best prologue he had ever written.

He was really curious, how his beloved Shuichi will react on his new book, because it was the most important novel in his life. For the first time wasn't writing fiction, just the real piece of his life. He didn't write about everything and changed a lot, but if someone knew him well it was quite obvious what about he's writing.

"It's great, Yuki!" said Shuichi, finally ending his reading and looking at the writer.

"What do you think about it? I think yours opinion is quite important…" said Yuki smiling slightly.

"It's great! I… Well you know I'm not that great fan of reading, but it's so good, that I would like to read more!" Screamed Shindou excited and than looked at Yuki uncertainly. "I… Yuki, id this book about us?"

Eiri smiled at uncertain singer and nodded.

"And exactly how many stories can be about, what I wrote in the prologue 'meeting your faite in the park, while reading total crap, that someone called lyrics'?"

Shuichi laughed and Yuki suddenly become aware of how much he missed that sound.

"Oh, I thought that your doing that regular"

"No, not much, actually"

They both laughed and Shuichi looked at Yuki delighted that he finally see him so relaxed and happy. He momentaly fall silent tough, when he felt Eiri hand touching and then holding his. He looked in to these great, hazel eyes and he saw that Yuki was looking back. Staring seriously at him, when he lightly squeezed the hand he was holding.

Shuichi actually didn't understend what was happening, he just felt that he was slowly leaning in to the kiss with the beautiful writer, who leaned as well. Actually, Shindou was sure that there was some very important reason, why he shouldn't kiss Yuki Eiri, unfortunetly, when he felt warm touch of this pale lips against his, he forgot about whole world an a specially this very important reason.

But that reason didn't forgot about them.

"YUKI!" screamed Ryuichi suddenly appearing right next to their table.

"Ryuichi…" gasped Shindou horrifeded and than he saw Tatsuha, who was standing beside famous singer.

"Yuki! It's so great! Everything is going to be all right! Suguru is with K! I have my Tat-kun back and you have yours Shu-chan! Everyone is happy! We don't have to feign anymore!"

"Feign?" asked Shuichi, still horrified that he kissed one of his friend's lover. "What did you feign?"

"Oooh…" said Ryuichi slowly, smiling nervously because Yuki was glaring at him with all his force. "So he didn't knew?"

TBC…


	12. Even a pink bunny found his bedmate

Hello. I know it was long, but know you have it! The last chapter!

I hope you liked that (I mean whole story) even if there were some awful things (waiting for new chapters, quick ending, my beta, my English etc.).

I'm not forgetting this fic forever. I have some things I didn't wrote about in my mind, so maybe there will be some sequels, but don't hold your breath, it won't be soon. I've just wanted to tell you that there is such a possibility.

There will be one more chapter, but don't get too exited it will be just a place for me to answer all of your reviews (I never have had a time to that before ;)) so if you wanna say something to me and get reply say it now or stay quiet forever.

About this lemon… If you want it – leave me your e-mails in reviews. I don't promise it'll be send soon, but someday it will be send, I promise!

Okay, now here you have your happy end! Enjoy and don't react as Tatsuha!

xxx

Shuichi suddenly was awere of the fact that there is something he should know and it have something to do with the fact that Ryuichi still didn't kill him.

„What's going on and why I don't know about that?" he asked slowly looking carefully at Yuki.

"Just don't gets nervous" answered Sakano kneeling before him and taking his hand (that one which wasn't hold by Yuki) in his. "It was actually quite good plan, really… well, okay it was Yuki's plan and he thought about it, when he was drunk, but still it's quite good plan…"

"Ryuichi, would you please shut the fuck up?" asked Eiri glaring at him even more forcefully. "We were feigning our relationship, because we thought that with other things we will do it will make you come back to us. Well, I was drunk, when I thought about it, keep it in mind" he added quickly, when he saw Shuichi's facial expression.

"You were feigning that you're lovers?" he asked carefully, watching his ex-lover and someone-who-was-supposed-to-be-lover-of-his-ex.

"Yep" answered Ryu with a smile.

"You're not together?"

"Yep"

"That book us about me, because he loves me?"

"Yep… Well… It is?"

"Yep" answered Eiri shocking Shuichi by his kind smile. "This book is about love so it have to be about you"

Shuichi looked at Yuki with bright eyes and smiled to him, when the moment was broken by Tatsuha, who feigned loud burst of cry.

"That's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… romantic….. We're supposed to cry now or you gonna tell him now that you wanna carry his child?"

" Please do shut up" said Ryuichi, still with big (quite scarry) smile.

"And I am supposed to come back to him now?"

"Yes!" screamed Sakuma with his unusual smile. "And if you won't he'll be devastated and I'll kidnap you and I'll tear off your skin and than I'll eat your boiled meat and than I'll bery your bones in unnamed grave, do you understand?"

Shuichi for a moment looked terrifited on the smile on Ryuichi's face and than he get up and went to sit on Yuki's lap.

"Yeah… I think I'll go back to him" he said smilling nervously.

"That's great!" screamed Ryuichi standing up. "Are we gonna find Suguru now? I bet he would like to eat dinner with us tonight, hm? We can even invite K…"

xxx

The restaurant was quite loud but mostly because of the six man sitting near the window, who were loudly talking and laughing. Probably someone would tell them to be quiet if they just wouldn't be so famous and rich.

"So it actually done some good for you. That's whole pretending and changing" said K, who was trying to not act as some sentimental fool, but everyone saw his hand behind Suguru's back.

"Maybe…" answered Yuki lazily, hugging his Shuichi tightly and smiling back to him.

"Hmmm…" said Ryuichi, kissing his boyfriend's neck. "But we're still ouerselfes. Just with few more great things that you can compliment"

Everyone laughed and waiter looked at them critically from behind some other table.

"Yeah, you're defiantly greater than ever" said Tatsuha with small smile.

"Hmmm…" Ryu looked him seriously in the eyes "And you really believe that I can't be like that with my Kumagorou?"

Tatsuha just sighed and everyone else decided to look in some other direction. Preferably on theirs lovers.

"I swear to you, that he won't interrupt our sex and you can keep him closed in closet from time to time, when he'll be bad for you. Actually I think, that bastard, your brother, keep him in some awful place in present so closet really will be fine for him… Please, Tat-kun…"

"No."

"Taaaaaaaaat-kuuuuuuuun"

"No, Ryuichi. You have to choose – me or that stupid bunny!" screamed Seguchi and Ryuichi looked on the table.

"Why both of you are saying the same to me? I don't like to choose…"

"Ryuichi" said Yuki sternly, who for this moment like the others was trying to not interrupt this argument.

"Okay, I know I have to choose. I just don't like that! Of course I'm choosing my Tat-kun" he said again with a smile "he's better in bed"

"RYUICHI!"

"You slept with pink bunny?" asked Suguru and when his friend nodded he just nodded blinking. "I'm fighting with my mean side, I won't comment this"

"I will" said K hugging his lover closer "That's gross"

xxx

Shuichi smiled to the wall. It was normal wall. Nothing unusal. But it was wall in Yuki's bathroom, where now Shuichi was taking a shower. He was so happy that he could be there, that he again have every right to be there. He felt great, because since he moved out he just was home sick and he couldn't do anything about it. Until now.

Now he could just end his shower and go back to HIS bedroom, where Yuki was lying, probably all ready sleeping after their love making. Shuichi smiled in complete happiness just thinkig about it. Actually some other parts of his body waked up as well and the idea of going back to the bedroom didn't look that bad after all.

He slowly turn off the water and quietly in some Yuki's used shirt he found (he loved wearing them and smelling Eiri with every breath) he go out of the bathroom, closing quietly door, afraid that he can woke Yuki up. After few more quiet steps he was back in his favorite room in this apartament, but he froze in the door completely schocked.

Yuki was still there – great.

He was sleeping – predictable.

He was hugging Kumagorou – defiantly sick.

After a moment of surprise Shuichi had to cover his mouth to quiet his giggles. He almost died of lack of air, when he heard Yuki's sleepy voice.

"If you will decide now to stop suffocate there, we can still make a place for you in bed."

"I'm coming" said Shuichi wit a smile sliding under covers and hugging both occupans of the bed. "I'm coming"

"Again?" asked sleeply Eiri.

"Oh, shut up, you pervert"

"It was Kumagorou" said Yuki and went back to sleep with pink bunny and smiling lover beside him.

xxx

The End

xxx


	13. Happy End Thanks for You

**alonelyshadow** - Thanks for a review!

**Amberhawk** - I love your reviews! Thanks for writing them! kiss - that one is for you and kiss that for Chris ;) Severus is Innocent

**AngelEyes1223** - Thanks for a review and compliment my English!

**danslover** - thanks for your appreciation.

**December Jewel** - I hope you haven't hurt yourself because of that laughung while being sick! Thanks for review ;)

**Female Shinigami** - Oh, you evil ex-beta! Why am I still standing you? Oh, yeah no-one else in this class like me too much anyway...

**Freak0515** - Thanks! I really apraciate your good review!

**hieiashke **- I know my Grammar sucks... I told you about that! I hope you still liked that (I mean a fic, not Grammar)... And you could get over my mistakes. :) And thx for your proposing of being my beta, but I don't have enough patience for them :P

**Jessi (Dory)** - Thanks for a review! Oh, I like so much when people ask me about something. There will be that lemon, but you have to give me some time. Probably a lot of time ;)

**ken** - Did you ever wrote a review that have more than four words? Oh, I'm just curious. Still thanks for yours short but competent reviews.

**la.lengua.de.orochimaru** - thx for review! I hope the end didn't disappoint you! (At least not too much)

**LaDiDaanifan** - Thanks for a review! You helped keep this story! And yes, I was telling about Yuki's eye color. I love arguing about that ;)

**Lastaras-of-Tokuguay** - Hey,  
your review was quite strange, you know? I've never got something like this! I like it :)  
You seem to be great guy. Tell your girlfriend she's lucky that she catch you ;)  
And BTW remember:  
When you're strange you're better, just look at normal people, they're insane! XD  
Kisses,  
Andy  
PS. Don't you have some brother? Twin maybe? ;)

**Lesley-chan** - Thanks for your yelling ;) You'll get this lemon, I promise. Just not yet, Come on, you know I'm lazy :P Still you deserve a kiss for yours attention on this fic.

**MJP** - Thanks for review! I hope my continuation didn't disappoint you!

**Murphyangel** - Thanks for review! I hope you liked the end!

**Okamihanyou-Lin** - Thanks for your opinion!

**Paper the Sadist** - Thanks for a review and being able to stand my English!

**Sakuma Sonnet** - Thanks for review! I hope that was so much fun for you as for me ;)

**selphie29** - thanks! I started to believe that I'm not that bad with English... ;) Still, trust me I'm better with Polish.

**Servant Indo** - Thanks for review and compliments blush... BTW Nice nick

**Summoner of Suzaku** - thx for a review I hope you could stand my mistakes and you read the end!

**ToshiToKo** - Thanks for yours review!

**To-think-of-a-nice-name** - Love ya! Yours reviews make my ex-beta ashamed! I'm proud of you! kiss for you!

**Vampiress-06** - Thanks for all of yours reviews! You really helped me by them! I actually believed that there is someone, who pay attention to this story and cares for characters. kiss For you ;)

**xXxRiku-chanxXx** - Thanks!


	14. About the Lemon

Who STILL wants a lemon and didn't give me a way to send it to them – give me a mail! My mail is pensikop.pl.

See, ya!


End file.
